


Everybody

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [21]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Phasma is not a good girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p><p>Unamo realises Phasma is playing with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody

It didn't take long for Unamo to work out she was Phasma's. It seemed like everybody knew; officers she had a casual arrangement with were unaccountably busy when she suggested _meet me for some bowling practice?_ or _would you like me to help with your labwork?_ But it was a cute stormtrooper squadron leader who looked nervously to the left and to the right then confirmed, _"You're off the menu, babe,"_ before marching smartly away.

Unamo gave up after six days. Phasma's reputation was fearsome and the loyalty she commanded was firm. On the seventh day, Unamo sulked in her quarters without even bothering to talk to anyone in the mess hall line. 

On day eight, Phasma entered the bridge to discuss something quietly with General Hux. Hux half smiled and nodded, and Phasma turned to leave. Unamo tracked Phasma's movements covertly from her station, head down but eyes swivelled up, quickly looking down at her readouts when Phasma paused and turned her head. Unamo glanced up again. Phasma still stared in her direction. She held Phasma's blank-mirrored regard for a few seconds then Phasma nodded once and marched out. Unamo shook her head slowly and puffed out a long breath. Next time she glanced up, Thanisson and Mitaka were leering at her. 

Unamo flushed red and hot. She'd get them back somehow.

At the end of her shift, Unamo handed over her station, saluted and marched to her quarters, pausing to pick up a couple of synthsust pouches as she passed the mess hall. Her door hissed open and she threw the pouches onto the small surface that served as table, desk and shelf. She changed clothes quickly and headed out again for her scheduled daily exercise session. Unamo threw herself into training, hoping to tire her body and quiet her brain before using the communal 'fresher and relaxing with food and an approved holovid.

Phasma made her wait. By the time her rest day arrived, Unamo could think of little else. Chrome armour filled her wandering mind; she imagined removing it piece by piece, or maybe just a few sections and leave the rest in place. She had caught frequent glimpses of Phasma, always flanked by her white-clad aides, always catching that silvery helmet turning her way for a nod of acknowledgement. Unamo realised she was obsessed when _what would Phasma think?_ popped into her head for the hundredth time.

Unamo got up because Phasma would disapprove of lounging in bed. She was halfway through her usually ignored stretching routine when her door buzzed and opened to reveal a stormtrooper.

"Good morning, glad you're up." The stormtrooper slipped inside the tiny room, closed the door and pulled off her helmet, looking around. "Oh this is much nicer than my bunkroom. Wow, you could have invited me back here. You don't have to share?"

"Gil!" Unamo frowned. "You shouldn't be here. If Phasma–"  
"Please! Phasma sent me. You're to be on the fore observation deck prompt at the start of beta shift."  
"What if I'm not?"  
Gil smiled and shrugged.  
"You'll have to please yourself."

Unamo watched Gil leave with a sense that the stormtrooper had enjoyed delivering the summons. She scowled at the wall and decided not to turn up.

Yet beta shift saw Unamo hurrying to the observation deck. She had spent what remained of alpha shift engaged in tactics and target practice with a holdout blaster. It had not gone well, she recognised that anger made her inaccurate and the instructor had told her to come back when she was calm. After that failure she had tried to lose herself in study for promotion, but her mind always returned to that cropped blonde hair and slightly mocking expression she had seen in the mess hall when Phasma warned her off Gil. Unamo wondered if Phasma had warned anyone away from _her_ with a quiet but threatening _mine._

Phasma was not there. _Of course,_ thought Unamo, _it was a joke. Gil is geting at me for some reason._ But just as Unamo turned to leave, Phasma arrived, blocking the doorway for a second. Phasma stepped back to let Unamo out and laid a hand on her elbow. 

_"You know where my quarters are?"_  
It was barely a murmur, distorted through the helmet.  
"Yes," Unamo confirmed, biting her lip and feeling the grip on her elbow tighten for an instant.  
_"Good. Go there and wait."_

Phasma stroked one gauntleted finger along the line of Unamo's jaw and walked away. Unamo felt a shiver somewhere in her core, but she did as she was told.


End file.
